


While Over the Skies: Meditation and Bugs

by ginnyn



Series: While Over the Skies [1]
Category: CodeName: S.T.E.A.M.
Genre: Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyn/pseuds/ginnyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiger Lily, Randolph Carter and Scarecrow coincide in the Lady Liberty lounge, to learn about meditation and spider obsessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Over the Skies: Meditation and Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> The First on a Planned Collection of Slice of Life stories inspired on hypothetical free time the agents could have while traveling around. Most will have Randolph because I love that nerd.

At the Lady Liberty were a lounge room, where the S.T.E.A.M. agents could rest and spend some quality time together. There, Henry could usually look to the skies while hearing John and Tom having some funny conversation with each other, Tiger Lily could usually be reading some book of modern medicine, to find new things in which improve her people’s knowledge or the people from Oz would usually be playing some games only them knew about. President Lincoln sometimes could appear to check on everybody there, and sometimes look at the same window as Henry, but he was usually too busy checking everywhere in the world and keeping the rest of the nations informed. Katherine was usually helping him, and Milton was really busy in the library, keeping it as organized and clean as possible. Milton’s work was getting tripled since they rescued Randolph, as the second thing Carter did was appropriate a corner and a desk in the library, fill it with books and notes about unspeakable things, and make towers of books around him, like it were a fort. Milton’s heart couldn’t take it anymore, and the President asked Randolph to go to the lounge room once in awhile and read some fiction. Anything, as long it has nothing to do with Eldritch gods and dark science, so Milton didn’t have to hear Randolph absently rambling about horrors Milton could have been living without knowing and be better that way. At least not 100% of the time.

 

Today, Randolph was going to tackle the second official part of a Spanish comedy about a delusional old man, thing he thought he could read in a couple of hours. Working with the Necronomicon gave him the incredible ability of read any other book no matter how difficult it was very easily, and at least that made Milton happy, as he could suggest any kind of literature he could find in the library to him. Then, Randolph went to the lounge, where, for some reason, only Tiger Lily and Scarecrow were inside that moment. Scarecrow was over a crate, looking lifeless, while Tiger Lily was sitting in his favorite couch, reading some medicine book. Randolph was about to entertain the idea of asking her to move, but he remembered that the first rule of the lounge was first comes, first served. Or at least that was Katherine told him about. He decided to sat in the couch next to her.  

 

-Did you need some oxygen? - Tiger Lily said as a greeting

-Haha, very funny - Randolph responded sarcastically, without stopping reading his book - I told you what happened.

-I know - Tiger Lily explained, going to read her book again - I just find extraordinary that you are still remembering to do that, while Katherine has to prepare you your medicinal infusion

-I don’t - Randolph corrected, still reading his book - Milton remember me everyday I have to move, and since I promised President Lincoln I’ll do that.

-It seems to me that you only stop studying when the President asks you to do so - Tiger Lily pointed out

-I also promised the President I’ll follow your prescriptions - Randolph added - So, I guess that’s true.

 

Tiger Lily wasn’t really happy with comments like that from Randolph, but the idea was to get him better from his social anxiety, but, at the same time, he has to be able to continue studying. It wasn’t only because his investigation was important for S.T.E.A.M.’s improvement in technology, but also studying make Randolph feel useful and happy. Also, Tiger Lily was noticing the small spark of brilliance of forcing Randolph to go to the lounge to read something else. Not only was forcing Randolph to try and be around people, but also was not completely alienating them by telling him to go to the lounge to study. On top of that, these people were S.T.E.A.M. agents, who were on the loop on Randolph delicate condition. If wasn’t because Tiger Lily had already a briefing with them about it, it was because they heard her slap him in the face when he got too nervous during their therapy sessions every three days (The Fox was the one doing that action during battles). She knew she probably shouldn’t be doing that, but she wasn’t the therapist type, neither the psychologist type. According to the President and his intelligence though, she was in the level of actual modern doctors in modern science, so, it was ok, according to him, to leave her in charge of something as delicate as someone mental’s health. At least during not battle moments.

 

Tiger Lily re-accommodated herself in her favorite couch and kept reading her book.

 

And it was nice. Until Randolph noticed Scarecrow. Doing nothing.

 

Randolph stared at Tiger Lily for a while, with her not noticing. Randolph decided to poke her in the shoulder.

-What? - she asked, annoyed. Randolph just tried to move his eyes to Scarecrow - I don’t get it - Randolph moved his head toward Scarecrow - Scarecrow? - Randolph confirmed by moving his head affirmatively - What with Scarecrow? - Randolph looked around, tapping his fingers on the hardcover of his book nervously - If you want to know something about Scarecrow, just ask him - Randolph pouted with puppy eyes - Ok…

 

Annoyed, Tiger Lily put her book down and asked a serious question - Scarecrow, what are you doing?

 

Scarecrow just came back to earth, moving his arms and legs and getting in a position an actual human could actually make. He looked around, only to find Tiger Lily and Randolph looking at him curiously.  - I’m sorry - did he say, kind of sleepy and dizzy - Did you ask something?

-I said, what are you doing? - Tiger Lily repeated, with her eyebrows frowned

-I was just meditating - Scarecrow answered, like it was obvious

-Meditating? - Randolph wondered immediately

-Now you can talk!

-I have problems starting conversations, not follow them!

-It’s a meditation technique I learnt once at Oz, once I got lost with Tin Man in a forest - Scarecrow continued, without been annoyed by Randolph’s and Tiger Lily’s issues - You just got comfortable and concentrate yourself in looking one point for a while. It helps clear up your mind after a lot of stress!

-Maybe you should learn to do that - Tiger Lily suggested to Randolph

-Do you think that? - Randolph resorted incredulous

-Everybody should learn to do that! - Scarecrow opined - It’s very healthy for one’s mind!

Tiger Lily slapped one of Randolph arms. He was kind of annoyed, but understood the idea behind that

-Ok Scarecrow - Randolph said after clearing his voice - What kind of “thing” you have to watch exactly?

-Anything! - Scarecrow answered, kind of amused of that question - For instance, I was watching at that spider in the corner

-Spider! - Randolph exclaimed alarmed and suddenly turned around searching for said spider

-Don’t tell me you are afraid of spiders - Tiger Lily jumped to a conclusion

-No, no, I love Spiders! - Randolph exclaimed with a childlike joy - Once I studied the spiders at Miskatonic University Library, and there’s around 5 types in total. And one I think it must evolve from an alien, but still was an amazing specimen! Also

-Then, what’s the problem with the spider? - Tiger Lily asked to cut the chase

-Oh yes - Randolph realized - We have to save it from

-Professor Carter? Here’s your infusion!

 

Katherine was in the frame of the lounge door. Randolph whole skin got goosebumps at hearing her voice, while Tiger Lily and Scarecrow tilted their head to the left, not knowing what to think about, exactly. Katherine entered the room with a glass tea cup with something like green tea, with a small infuser with the shape of a zeppelin.

 

-Tha… tha… tha… - Tiger Lily poked Randolph in the head so he could finish the phrase - Thanks you Katherine!

-You welcome! I’m happy to be useful - Katherine scanned both Tiger Lily and Scarecrow, while Randolph was half giggling nervously, half trying to be quiet. He was just been creepy - is there anything wrong?

-Not really - Tiger Lily answered

-I was just watching that Spider over there

-A SPIDER!?

 

Katherine stormed out the lounge directly to the near closet, while Randolph just spat some medicinal infusion over the lounge floor.

 

-Katherine is afraid of spiders? - Tiger Lily tried to guess

-Not exactly - Randolph answered - She likes to keep everything perfect in the ship and sometimes around president Lincoln, and that include unwanted life forms - Randolph looked to the floor sadly.

 

Katherine entered back with two litters of venom against spiders, and sprayed all the content around the little spider which was living in that corner until the arachnid dropped dead.

 

-Does she remember President Lincoln was a farmer? - Tiger Lily asked

-I don’t think so - Scarecrow said out loud what the three were thinking about

 

After that, Katherine took a deep breath, went to the closet to leave in the venom container and came back to the lounge where Tiger Lily and Scarecrow were still frozen of the surprise. Randolph was still trying to be quiet while giggling nervously.

 

-I’m sorry about what just happened - Katherine said with her usual calm and collected voice

-It’s ok - Tiger Lily assured

-Yes, it is - Scarecrow confirmed - Now I’m just going to watch that roach over there

\- A ROACH?!

 

When Katherine stormed out of the lounge, Randolph was watching at the roach sadly, while Tiger Lily was piercing Scarecrow with her glare.

 

-She was looking all shiny - Randolph said with a pitiful voice - It was about to be a mother

 


End file.
